


When Dreams Come True

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Alanna's life has shattered, and the only thing that she has left is her dreams, but when they come true it's not all that she'd expected or wanted. I've never seen another story like this one.MWPP. Some swearing and emotional problems.





	When Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


**Disclaimer: 99 percent of the characters and the entire world is JKRowling's, not mine. I only own Alanna. Don't sue me; you won't get much.**

* * *

Alanna Reese was an unremarkable fifteen-year-old girl from a normal family. Classified as a "Geek" at school, she had no friends, ate alone at lunch, and lived in a fantasy world.

She read her favorite books, the Harry Potter series, over and over, always willing herself to just disappear into that world. Alanna had a crush on Sirius Black, not the hottest guy in school, she wanted to see a Unicorn, not ride a horse. She wanted a Phoenix to talk to, not a Parrot, and most of all, she wanted friends who loved her so much that they'd die for her if they had to, and she for them.

Alanna sighed as she picked at her food during lunch; she glanced over at the people sitting at the table on the other side of the room. All of the grades ate together, and her brother, Daniel, was sitting there, hazel eyes sparkling with their usual amusement and he was surrounded by what seemed to be dozens of friends. He didn't even seem to notice his sister at all. 'How can he just ignore me? I'm his damn sister for God's sake', She thought, thoroughly annoyed that he had so many friends while she had none. Of course, she had those 'friends' who would come up to her around the time of a test or project, use her to ace the test before ditching her to be by herself again. It bothered her, but not enough to make her change, for she enjoyed the company of another person, even if it was all an act.

She sighed and gave up on her food, pushing it aside. With a last wistful glance at Dan's table full of laughing sixth formers, Alanna hid her grey eyed, slightly freckled face behind 'The Order of The Phoenix' and drifted off into her own world once again:

"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing- for the use of hose pipes had been banned due to the drought. Deprived of their usual car washing and lawn mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown open wide in the hope to tempt a non-existent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy, who was lying flat on his back in a flowered garden outside number four."

"Excuse me, Miss Reese," Alanna put her book down and stared up into an only vaguely familiar teacher's grave brown eyes. Her breath caught in her chest.'Dammit, can this day get any worse? What could I have possibly done to get in trouble?'

"Come with me to the office, you can finish your lunch later." she said, showing absolutely no emotion to give away the reason for fetching Alanna. She closed her book and quickly threw the rest of her lunch in the rubbish bin, not noticing that her brother had already left his group of friends.

The teacher said nothing to her as she walked briskly towards the office. Alanna just ran her hands through her shoulder length dark brown hair nervously. When they arrived at the office she wanted to stop and run away. Her brother was there, which meant there really had to be a problem.

'Am I in trouble?' Alanna thought. 'Why aren't my parents here, why's _Dan_ here?' Thousands of possibilities swarmed through her head as she analyzed everything she had done as of late that could have possibly caused this, but it was not until she glimpsed Dan's tearstained face that she was absolutely certain something was wrong. Dan didn't just cry without significant reason. Or really at all, for that matter, aside from when his hamster died...

"What happened?" Alanna blurted looking from the principal to the teacher to her brother. Dan shook his head and took a step forward, enveloping her in a large hug. 'Oh no, oh nonononono!' She thought. 'Dan doesn't just hug me, ever, what's wrong!'

"Your mother and father got into a car accident with a tractor trailer," The teacher said solemnly. "I'm afraid they didn't survive the impact."

Alanna just stood there. Her world had just stopped spinning and came to a terrifying screeching halt.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "but did I hear properly?" She was too upset to even cry, she wanted to just curl into a little ball and disappear. 'That's it? She thought, Just like that? They're dead! That’s all they can tell me! They have to be mistaken; they _can't_ be _dead_.'

The principal nodded sadly. "It's been arranged for your aunt in America to take custody of you two, but she can't come for another three days. I trust you and your brother are old enough to stay home by yourselves for the next few days?” The principal said, looking between the two grief stricken kids. “You two are excused from school seeing as you are moving out of the country..." Alanna nodded slowly, still in shock, but she stopped listening. No, this wasn't happening... this couldn't be happening...

-&-

The next two days Alanna cried and cried and cried. That was all she could do. She didn't eat and she didn't sleep. All she did was wish, wish she could live in the Harry Potter world. Escape from her sad excuse for a life, she did NOT want to move to the states, stupid yanks, and she did not want to move in with her aunt.

Her brother tried to make her feel better but nothing worked. She was so mad she wanted to scream, and did a few times.

This CAN'T be happening! She thought the night before her aunt was due to come, she jumped on her bed and grabbed her pillow, pushing her face into the soft fabric and not caring who heard her, she began chanting,"I want to go to Hogwarts! I want to be a witch, be friends with the Marauders, and have no problems!" She fell asleep, hugging her pillow as if afraid if she loosened her grip she'd lose everything she had left.

* * *


End file.
